


The Truth Has Been Revealed

by HFyornT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Detention, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: There was someone who knew about the thing that happened between them. Peter couldn't deny it though. It was useless to deny it in front of the person. A kiss that brought them into a revelation.





	The Truth Has Been Revealed

Peter exhaled. He put his stuff and books into his bag and ready to escape this room and school. He got a detention, again. After he got to hear a lecture from the principal, he had to go to the detention room and stay like a good student. In fact, he really was a good and smart student. Just, yeah... He sometimes was absent without telling the reasons why. He couldn't tell them, secretly important. 

He wasn't alone and his pal who liked being there even though everytime she was there didn't always mean she got detentions pat his shoulder twice. Peter turned his head around to see the curly haired girl stood behind him. She wanted to say this. MJ knew what happened.

"Good luck." she said.

"What?" Peter asked, didn't understand.

"Stop pretending you don't understand. I know, you know about it."

Peter got more confused, "Yeah... But, what?"

"Your relationship with your best friend."

Peter smiled nervously and zip his bag faster, "I-i don't know what you are talking about."

She grinned, "I saw you two kissed after school yesterday and it was cute. Well, the class was vacant, but i came back and stopped, leaving you guys enjoyed the moment first."

"We didn't see you outside the class!"

"I hid."

"Where?"

"Somewhere." she calmly told the speechless man.

He made a note to remind himself MJ was a good observant. How did she even know? Peter and Ned didn't tell anybody except May who caught them kissing but fortunately accepted them and Tony who had a hunch when seeing him with Ned were always close, very close like a couple and he couldn't stop saying about how adorable and great it was if Peter and Ned were a couple in front of them. In the end, the two admitted they were dating and Tony couldn't be happier for the young men who were in love.

Might be this time he should tell MJ. There was no escape. She already knew about this.

Peter sighed and whispered, "Okay, me and Ned are dating. Please don't tell anyone!"

MJ chuckled, "I won't. You and Ned make a great couple, you know? I'm glad you clarified that."

"Thanks. Just promise me."

"I won't, Peter. If i can give you an advice, be brave. Don't pay attention what others think if they see it as something bad." she said as she began to pack her stuff too.

Peter smiled. She was such a great friend. They said goodbye to each other in the school hallway and went to different routes. Ned wouldn't believe when he told him about this.

Ned had been waiting for his boyfriend outside school. Peter saw his boyfriend not facing him. Instead of telling the arrival of his appearance, he rather chose to surprise him from the back.

"Hey!!!" Peter jumped and clung his left hand around Ned's neck from behind.

Ned was surprised. Peter looked so happy. The man loved his bright smile, always made his days far better than before.

"The detention is over?" he asked.

"Yeah! Oh, and you know what? MJ knows about us!"

"What?! Our relationship? Our romantic relationship?!"

"Yeah, dude! Awesome, right? She accepts us and there are three people now!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Peter chuckled, "I'm not sorry for that."

Ned laughed, "See? I have the greatest boyfriend!"

Later on the way when they were walking, Peter suddenly gave Ned a quick kiss on the lips. He laughed and ran away to the nearest store to buy a grab-and-go snack. Ned's first instinct was to catch the thief who had stole his heart since the beginning they met. People had no idea Spider-Man already had a boyfriend and he just kissed his boyfriend in front of them. Poor for those who didn't witness it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick another fluff from nerdy boyfriends :D
> 
> Hope you guys like this little fluff of them!


End file.
